Freedom Has No Boundaries
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is the fourth and final part of the ”Hijackings” saga, but that doesn’t mean I will stop writing of the “A-Team” or their inspirational parents. When we last left our Captain and crew, they were travelling into the Delilah Quadrant, follow


Freedom Has No Boundaries  
  
Hijackings among the Cosmos  
Part IV of IV  
  
Note: This is the fourth and final part of the "Hijackings" saga, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing of the "A-Team" or their inspirational parents. When we last left our Captain and crew, they were travelling into the Delilah Quadrant, followed by the Intergalactic Police. Will they arrive to Planet Inuyasha safely ? What adventures will our thieves face in the future ? All these questions will be answered this final chapter. ( "Numans" are creatures from the RPG Series distributed by Sega known as Phantasy Star. They are cat- androids, like All-Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku-Nuku. laughs fayely Except for one difference...They have powerful slashing knives that protrude from their fingers and elbows when provoked. )  
  
"What I must do is all that concerns me, not what the people think."—Ralph Waldo Emerson, Self Reliance  
  
"There are no small parts, only small actors with small shoes."—Fall-Apart Rabbit, 'The Toon With No Name', Bonkers  
  
"Money talks, but it can't sing or dance and it can't walk."—Some lyrics from "Rebel In Blue-jeans", sung by Neil Diamond  
  
"If you can't fly, don't mess with the Eagles."—Baloo, "Plunder and Lightning, Part 4", Tale Spin  
  
Prologue   
  
Captain's log, supplemental. The Intergalactic Eagles have pursued us, and we are desperately trying to reach Planet Inuyasha. Once we are there, the Police have no power over us there. Besides, once we exit the Delilah Quadrant, we will be home free since they have no power in the Faustus Quadrant. Besides, they cannot follow us into the Delilah Quadrant since the planet is a sanctuary for refugees and outcasts. We weren't sure if life was able to survive on Inuyasha, but their life-signs were masked by their incredible computer technology, and so far Swayzo has been the only one able to thermally scan the planet, and find life. We're very excited by this new turn of events, wondering what the natives might be like. We're hoping they're as friendly as those inhabitants of Oleander we met long ago. At the moment though, all that is on our minds is the whole ordeal of fleeing from the Eagles. The Enigma Gyro has been scraped and torn by laser fire from the enemy, but it's nothing that cannot be repaired once we arrive home. Swayzo was a little shaken by the continuous hum and buzz of lasers whizzing by, but I have employed a new strategy. Firstly, I told him to test our new rear proton cannons. More than happy to oblige, he fired the cannons, and more than half of the minions of Justice were obliterated. I was overjoyed with the result, but I was able to contain myself. What mattered now was our safe descent into Inuyasha. My heart is still thumping with the thrill of being the prey that fled. The Enigma Gyro was jostled about enough, and the crew was placid in spite of all the peril that ensued and passed by like a maple leaf in autumn. We are approaching quickly to the grayish-blue surface of Inuyasha...and I ponder what will await us next. We must proceed with caution as usual. I have the preserved ancient treasure map in my side right pocket, and I am prepared for the mystery and the adventure of our next exhibition...  
  
Eternally curious,  
Raquel Martinez  
  
Chapter 1—Refugees, Numans , and Outcasts...Oh, my !  
  
With a loud "boom", the Enigma Gyro had landed on the rather eerie planet of Inuyasha. Some crewmembers were very worried with the sense of eyes watching them around every corner, but Raquel accused them of being too sensitive and said they were overreacting. She reassured them that "all would be well," and that "this escapade should prove rousing !" The large group continued searching the planet for the "lost labyrinth" that the map pictured, but none could be seen in the dense fog. Flicking a switch on her wrist, a light arose from Raquel's hand and illuminated the way for them all. Following attentively, the crew never left their leader. Then, as if fate had dealt a bad hand, the natives sprung from their hideouts. "Oh, shoot. We are in huge trouble.", young June Daisuke said. "You have a wondrous gift for being subtle, dear.", her friend Carmen groaned.  
  
Around them, refugees, outcasts and Numans circled them like vultures. But their intent was well meant. They were simply curious about who these "outer-dwellers" were, and what they wanted. The Wolf explained the crew's intent, and his son and Gail deliberated upon that point. "We would like to find a safe way through this labyrinth.", Dominique explained. The natives nodded their heads, murmuring in their ancient Gaelic-based language. The democratic head of the group (imperatively so since she was received with reverent gazes and humble bows) stepped forward. Her robes were very Grecian in nature. Her skin represented the tint of olives, while her hair was long, luscious and reminded them of the heather on Earth. "I have a helper for you. Her name is Liat. She will help you navigate the maze without the danger of the beast that dwells there.", the matriarch said. "Beast ? Swayzo never mentioned a beast in his extensive research on Inuyasha !", Raquel thought. For a brief moment she panicked but then realized, "perhaps it is only folk myth and only that !" Sure-footedly, Liat lead them to the labyrinth in wait, while a low guttural growl could be heard in the distance.  
  
Chapter 2—Only Folk Myth ?!  
  
Liat carefully lead the group through the labyrinth as the growl became louder. "We're going to be safe from the monster aren't we, Liat ?", Carmen asked with a slight trace of fear in her voice. "Certainly we are, my friends. This poor creature has been here longer than we have, but we don't know much about it, other than it has always guarded the supposed "treasure" of this labyrinth.", Liat answered, wisely, continuing to lead them further down the marble walls of the maze.  
  
As Liat led the Captain and the crew closer to the legendary treasure, the moaning and groaning was so close that the ground was vibrating from the terrifying sound. "Oh, no...It's blocked.", Liat said, swallowing hard. "Did you say "blocked" ?", Arsene Lupin IV questioned, in disbelief. The hideous "beast" that the matriarch had warned them of was sleeping across the entrance to the treasure hold. Its face was distorted, looking very much like the hunchback Igor from Frankenstein. He was a somnolent giant, but a giant nonetheless. "We don't want to wake it. Gently, let us tip- toe over the gargantuan beast.", Liat said, keeping her voice to a whisper. Knowing she was the resident "expert" on the creature the Captain and crew followed her. "So much about my theory on "folk myth".", Raquel thought, chuckling lightly to herself. Carefully, she took one gentle step upon the flabby side of the giant, holding Liat's hand as a guide. From her hand, Raquel was able to lead her compatriots to the chamber of wonders.  
  
Liat's elbow revealed a very sharp knife as she slashed violently at the padlock of the treasure chest. Using her incredible strength, she was able to open the ancient treasure box. It was filled with jewels, gems, and ancient artifacts. The treasure box was not heavy at all for the Numan to carry, but she was able to keep her footing prudent when lugging the chest back across the obese giant and out of the labyrinth.  
  
Chapter 3—A New Crewmember  
  
With the treasure in their grasp, Goemon II decided to have the honor of contacting Swayzo to beam the treasure back aboard. The crewmembers and the Captain were almost ready to leave Planet Inuyasha after they had bestowed their gratitude upon the matriarch and the other kind citizens of the planet. Liat, however, was saddened to see them leave. She felt that this was the first time in her existence that she felt like she wanted to join the intrepid crew that had befriended her. "Pardon me, Seliah, but I wish to ask you a question.", Liat said before the Captain and crew could be transported back to the Gyro. The matriarch turned to Liat and answered, "Yes, my child what is it ?" Liat told Seliah of her intent to joining the crew of the Enigma Gyro. Seliah smiled ravishingly, extending her long graceful arms to the sky. "You certainly shall, but what shall they think ?", she questioned, playfully. Liat, with a cat-like squeal of glee, rushed into the arms of Seliah, thanking her profusely. She then looked at her newfound friends and stated her intents. Raquel was very pleased with Liat's decision, and the rest of the crew was more than happy to receive a new crewmember. Liat was so ebullient to have been so openly accepted by the band of thieves and she knew that her life was about to become filled with adventure and intrigue at every turn. She felt that thievery would be something she could become educated in, being such a quick study and so incredibly intellectual. She would be more than pleased to learn the ways of the "A-Team" and of course their associates.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Liat seemed to be fitting in well with the crew, and began to feel right at home in the Enigma Gyro. She also began forming a bond with Raquel, Swayzo, and the hologram Flora. She had a particularly sisterly bond with Raquel, and was referred to as such by the entire crew. Everyone adored her, and she helped the crew so much, especially with technological aspects of the Gyro. She could fix anything and everything, even regeneration of power cells for the engine. She became a magnificent councilor and a tremendous healer. Soon, she was dubbed the ships Councilor, Doctor, and Technician. The crew had turned in their artifacts from their journey to the local Museum of History on Planet Teflon once the smooth journey ensued. Afterwards, the Enigma Gyro was being equipped for future heists wherever treasure could be found, and only heavens know where since the Universe is always expanding. The future called for star- fighters just like the Eagles that Interpol possessed. They were merely prototypes now, but they were known as Dragons. In the midst of all of this preparation, the bond between Raquel and Goemon II was growing stronger. They thought of the possibility of marriage and family in the future, but of course it would mean adding a "nanny program" into Flora. Although, Flora didn't mind the idea of taking care of future little ones, in fact, she encouraged the two to have a family when the time was right. Who could say if they would marry or not ? They seemed like the perfect, picturesque couple. Only more time together, and more tests in the future would determine if they would. And what of the Numan ? What secret powers could she possess ? These questions will be answered in the next four part saga called "The Beauty of the Cosmos and the Secrets Therein".  
  
By: Beth Berndt August 2, 2001 


End file.
